


Promises written in the sand

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, Post-Movie, Post-Season/Series 02, Romantic Fluff, Sybil System down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "You're sending me to my eventual death, Akane. After all, I may have promised you that we would have meet again, but I had sworn to Gino that I would have never showed my face around here again, and his punches kind of hurt..." When the Sybil System finally falls, all that's left of them are two ordinary people, wanting to live their ordinary lives to the fullest - without fear or regrets or second thoughts.





	Promises written in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> How the Sybil System fell? No idea, but it did, and the kids are all right - and Kogami has been cleared of his wrong-doings. Which is basically all you need to know to let this thing work...

Filtering through the Venetian blinds, gentle sunrays illuminated the dust, the molecules dancing in the air like magic creatures – or maybe like snowflakes in a grey wintery morning. Akane was, for once, deep asleep, her petite frame buried under a flood of bed sheets. She was nuzzling the pillows, sighing content – almost as she was dreaming of something rather pleasant - when the alarm clock went off. 

Lazily, rather disappointed, the brunette turned the hellish device off, mumbling something incomprehensible, voicing her disappointment. _Coffee_ – she thought – if she wanted to be able to function like humans did, she needed coffee first. 

Allowing the covers to fall from her torso, leaving her naked breasts in plain sight,Alkane stretched,yawning quite loudly, in an un-lady like manner. Not that it really mattered – living alone, there was no one to witness how she truly looked like when she had just woken up – not even Candy. 

Not having to bother with appearances was a small luxury, but, still, there were days she would have given just about anything to share her routine with someone. She had been given the opportunity to love – had met men who would have been happy to call her their wife – but Akane had never allowed herself to fall prey to this feel, knowing all too well that the Sybil System would have been all too happy to use it against her. 

Sighing satisfied, Akane rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to see the landscape from her semi-closed blinds. Now, maybe, she could finally start to see the light at the end of the tunnel, now that the Sybil System had become a thing of the past. It was still very new – but the world hadn’t ended, society was still thriving and democracy was once again in the hands of the people, and not a mere puppet serving a corrupted system.

Things were changing – but not really so much. She was still an inspector, after all, and yet, she hadn’t gone to hell with the Devil she had once fought for. She had never thought she would survive, and yet, here she was. So maybe, just maybe, she _was_ a different person – an ordinary one, like she had dreamt of being years before,when she had last seen Kogami.

“Nice show…”

Akane awoke fully as soon as she heard the deep, masculine voice. Frowning, she looked around, almost frantically, until her eyes settled on the figure standing at the feet of her bed, clad in onlya pair of dark blue boxers, and she shrieked, grabbing the bedsheets by the helm and dragging them up her body, leaving to his sight only her eyes – and an forehead that was as flushed as the rest of her tender body. 

_ Ah,  _ she swallowed, hard, unable to meet Kogami’s eyes, _it hadn_ ’ _t been a dream, then_ …

Kogami – his hair messier than usual, already smoking a cigarette – sighed, hands on his hips, a gesture that did nothing but empathize his lean physique and the muscles he had developed in years on the run. If he had been a machine before, Akane thought, she truly had no words to describe the man she was facing now. 

When he saw that the inspector wasn’t going to grace him with her presence, the former Enforcer smirked, devilish, task-tsking the woman. He leaned over her, with a dark glint in his steely eyes, and without preambles, without the slightest notice, he threw the sheets away, leaving Akane almost completely naked to his sight. 

She shrieked once again, and justlike he had thought – just like he had seen the night before – she was flushing, head to toes, only a miniscule pair of panties covering her femininity, and her hands hiding her breasts to his hungry stare. 

(Ginoza was right - he truly was a wolf.)

Kogami chuckled, lifting a somehow perfect eyebrow, and shook his head, humming to himself. He let himself fall on the bed, and crawled on the mattress so that he was on her side, and, as it was the most natural thing in the world, he simply laid down at her side, hands behind his head and the cigarette still between his thin lips.

“Uh?” Akane was still sitting at his side. She hadn’t moved a muscle, and was fishing for words. She wasn’t sure if her mind was still foggy for sleep – or the lack of it – or it was the surprise, the novelty of this.Awakening to a naked man in her room was enough of a rare occasion, but the idea of finding none other than _Shinya Kogami_ … Akane had never truly allowed herself to think about that future she had promised him, like they had been nothing more than children rehearsing fairy tales.

And yet… the fairytale had come true. Sybil was gone, and they were both alive and free and he was just _there._ with her. 

_ In her bed. Almost completely naked.  _

“Akane, with all due respect, but don’t you think you’re too tough for this shrieking virgin act?” He mumbled, without throwing away the cigarette. 

“Besides, this kind of behavior doesn’t suit the kind of woman who _jumps_ her man as soon as she sees him after years spent on the battlefield.” He smirked, his smile sly, crooked – devilish and dirty like the unsaid promises his whole body was making her.

“My man? And since when, Kogami-san?” She smirked, but she didn’t change position. 

“Ouch. You hurt me, Akane.I’m feeling like I were nothing but a sex toy to you- seriously, have you _really_ spent that much time with Shion that your heart withered?” Kogami turned slightly on his side, so that he could look at her, telling Akane all kind of stories without saying a sole word. 

He took the cigarette between his long fingers, and leaned over the Inspector’s body, almost covering her with his frame. Akane swallowed, her eyes half-closed as she felt him nearing her, Kogami’s arm skimming over her cheek. She thought he would have caressed her – cupped her cheek, maybe – but, instead, he simply let the cigarette fall in the ashtray on her side of the bed, then he retreated to _side_ and went back to close his eyes as he wanted nothing more than fall asleep. 

“ ** _Kogami-san!”_** Akane huffed, as she started to hit him on the head with her pillows. She knew that she couldn’t hurt him – it was a pillow, after all – but all she wanted was his attention, and a little bit of vengeance added to the mix. After all, he had teased her, let her believe that he would have done all those sinful and heavenly things that just the night before he had experimented on her. 

In answer, Kogami, started to laugh – a full laughter, so filled with life and joy that it almost made her cry. The man before her wasn’t just beautiful- he was _alive_ , in a way that he had never been back when they had first met, when she was an Inspector and he was an Enforcer; now that the Sybil was gone, they were finally free of the restrains that society had imposed them. Labels didn’t matter any longer – now, they could finally be whatever and whoever they wanted to, ordinary people in an ordinary world.

Akane was pouting, and as she made to say something – what, she couldn’t say, as her mind was foggy with images of Kogami pleasuring her – Kogami silenced her, with two fingers on her full lips, and then forced the lithe woman to cuddle against him.He was spooning her, his arms encircling her waist, their legs entwined, his nose nuzzling her short, messy brown hair. 

“Shinya- it’s just a syllable. C’mon, Akane, try it with me- Shinya.You see? It just rolls of your tongue.” He looked at her deeply, with a lazy grin. “Not that I have any doubt. You did scream my name _a lot_ last night, so I think that we could drop all this formalities. “

“You’re terrible, Kogami.” She simply sighed, content, letting her head rest against his broad and hard chest. His heartbeat was lulling her to sleep – work be damned - even if it wasn’t as steady as he wanted to let her believe - he too was moved by their sudden, long-awaited reunion. 

“Ah, woman. You really don’t want to give me this satisfaction before sending me to my eventual death, will you?” He said – jokingly- in her hair.

(Ginoza-san had been right. Deep down, freed from the system and without any leash or collar, Kogami _was_ carefree and easy-going.) 

“Uh?” Akane knew that he was half-joking – his tone was clear – but she wasn’t on the joke. So, she lifted her eyes a little, shifting position enough so that she was still in his embrace, and yet their gazes would meet. 

“Yeah, well, I _may_ have promised you that we would have meet again- But I had promised Gino that I would have never showed my face around here again. I think he may have a thing for you, so it was probably just jealousy speaking, but as much as it hurt admitting it, his punches kind of hurt. More my pride than my body, but, still, I don’t think he’ll be happy to know that I broke into your place and, uh, _seduced_ you.”

As the words left his mouth, Akane did something she hadn’t in a long time- she _laughed_ , so much so that tears were stinging her eyes, and her sides were aching. She was, too, free – unleashed, not a slave, a captive of the Sybil any longer. She was just Akane Tsunemori – and she could finally enjoy her time, taking everything in without fear or regrets. 

(Besides, things hadn’t really gone like he claimed: he could have broken into her apartment, but she had been the one that had jumped in his arms as soon as she had walked through the door and she had seen him standing in her kitchen and drinking a glass of water – the chips were still there – and she had initiated, well, _everything_.) 

Taking Kogami by surprise, she turned in his embrace, and nuzzled his shoulder, leaving small kisses on his heated skin, like touched by bliss, he, too, sighed, relaxing like he hadn’t done in a long time. 

He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be ordinary people living ordinary lives, but he was glad they were relearning this together.Not that there could be anything completely ordinary about them – they had been shaped too deeply by their pasts, their fights, their losses and their victories. At heart, they would never stop being Akane Tsunemori and Shinya Kogami, and even if labels didn’t apply any longer…

Well, he wouldn’t have minded being _her_ dog until his last, dying breath – if it meant being hers and only hers. 

(And having Akane, naked and willing, in his arms until his last day on Earth.) 


End file.
